


honeybee (maybe it was meant to be)

by BSKPRNT (miyuraxx)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Floriography, Flowers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, OOC characters, One-Shot, Photographs, doing this instead of modules, idk how to tag, taglish, this is for the wonbooists out there, wonboo, wonkwan
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyuraxx/pseuds/BSKPRNT
Summary: Seungkwan wasn’t there when he arrived sa park. Pinaalis na siguro.But the flowers were.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	honeybee (maybe it was meant to be)

**Author's Note:**

> enloo:>> unang ambag para sa tinatayong bakeshop ng wonbooists for wonboo!! kapit lang knksnk/// anyway it's been a while since i've written a fanfic so i'm really sorry if this is kinda awkward pa:<< also it's my first time writing a fic na taglish so medyo meh pa,, anyway i hope you enjoy the story as much as i had fun writing this!
> 
> ++ this is for all the wonbooists out there,, another crumb na naman ~  
> +++ pls listen to honeybee by the head and the heart as that song was my inspiration while making this one shot.  
> ++++ see end notes for the meanings of the flowers! thank you again!

**Saturday, 6 PM**

  
_Nandito na naman siya._

Wonwoo said to himself as he looked through the lens of his camera and saw a very familiar figure in a very crowded place. _Bakit kaya siya laging nandito? May hinihintay ba siya?_

He was about to fix his things and get up from where he’s sitting, since tapos na naman siyang kumuha ng mga pictures for his project, when he saw that figure moved and ran towards a very tall looking guy? _Ah kaya pala, may jowa dito sa university. Sana all._

Ayaw niya sanang maging chismoso pero curious talaga siya kung ano ang mangyayari. Matagal na rin kasing naghihintay yung tao dito sa park malapit sa uni nila. Siguro mga one-week na. Not that Wonwoo’s keeping track. Also, sino ba naman ang hindi macu-curious kung napaka-cute at gwapo nung guy na laging naghihintay? So he let his curiosity do its work as he peeked once more sa camera niya. Para kunyari, he’s just taking pictures.

  
He was expecting a very sweet and genuine reunion between the assumed-to-be couple, but his expectations were immediately crashed kasi nakita niya how the taller guy just went and completely ignored the cute one. Oo na cute, paulit-ulit Wonwoo?. Awit, akala niya pa naman makakakita siya ng free love story. Wonwoo was so busy thinking about what happened that he didn’t realized na he’s still looking through his camera, so he flinched when the cute guy looked straight into his camera, confusion evident on his face.

  
And so Wonwoo panicked. He quickly brought down his camera and was about to run pero wala na, nasa harap na niya yung guy, _and oh my god he’s tiny tinie and so pretty_.

  
“Excuse me? Pinipicturan mo ba ako?”, the smaller guy asked. Though he looked quite pissed, hindi mapigilan ni Wonwoo isipin kung gaano kaganda ng boses nito. _Ah bwiset, hindi ito ang time para mag-appreciate Wonwoo, makukulong ka sa ginagawa mo eh!_

  
“I’m sorry what?”, great! Maang-maangan gaming skill upgraded!

  
“You’re clearly taking my pictures without my consent. I could sue you for that.”

  
“Oy hindi kita pinipicturan ah! Maganda lang talaga dun sa puwesto mo pero hindi kita pinicturan kanina habang may kausap ka na guy. Promise!”

Gago ka talaga Wonwoo.

  
“See? Nahuli ka rin ng sarili mong bibig. Anyway wala na akong energy makipag-away and all. Next time if gusto mo ng picture ko, just ask me.”, he said and then threw something to Wonwoo.

  
“Sayo na yan. Bahala ka kung anong gagawin mo. Bye.”, and just like that the cute guy walked away.

  
Naiwan si Wonwoo na nasa state of pagkagulat with flowers in his hands. _Anong klaseng bulalak ba ito? He asked himself and searched for it on Google and oh…_

  
**It’s a red tulip.**

  
**Monday, 5:30 PM**

  
Maaga silang na-dismiss and Wonwoo can’t wait to sit on his favorite bench at the park and just spend some time with himself. Although, nasa isip niya pa rin ang nangyari last Saturday, he's doubting if the guy will still show up considering na mukhang nareject na ata ito. Anyway, it’s not his business anymore and so he picked up his pace para makapunta na sa park just across their university.

  
As usual, the park was crowded by different kinds of people. May mga single, mga napiling magsenti, mga may lovelife, mga nagb-bible study, mga student na naghahabol ng practice, and the list go on. Wonwoo decided to buy something first before going to his usual spot. Buti na lang may nagtitindang taho malapit sa park.

  
Pero wait. Bakit may tao na sa spot niya? He was about to approach that person and tell them to move but naunahan na siya ng iba. Some guy, which is very familiar approaches the person sa bench. Ay. Kaya pala familiar, kasi si Kim Mingyu ng Engineering Department yung matangkad. Wonwoo knew him just a couple of days ago dahil siya rin yung guy na hinihintay lagi nung isa pang guy.

  
“Seungkwan? What are you doing here? Diba I told you to stop coming here na.”, inis na sabi ni Mingyu.

  
“At sabi ko naman sa iyo diba? Na hayaan mo na lang ako? Kusa naman akong titigil eh. Just let me Gyu. Please.”, was he trying not to cry?

  
“Whatever. Hindi ka pa ba napapagod? It will never work between us. Besides, may boyfriend na ako.”

  
“Alam ko naman eh. But can I really control my feelings? K-kasalanan ko bang nagustuhan kita? Punyeta Gyu!”, Seungkwan couldn’t control his frustrations anymore and the the tears just kept on pouring.

  
“K-kung.. ako lang eh, mas gusto kong magkaibigan na lang ulit tayo. Gaya ng dati. Pero hindi naman kayang pigilan ang p-puso diba? Tangina mo talaga.”, Sniffled. “Naging hobby mo na atang saktan ako simula nang umamin ako sayo.”, Seungkwan tried to lift his mood up by pretending to smile as he gave the flowers to Mingyu.

  
“Para sa’yo. Kahit na alam kong hindi mo tatanggapin. Tapon mo na lang.”

  
“Seungkwan please. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come off as mean sa’yo. You know you’re very important to me kaso things changed. I’m sorry.”

  
“Awts gege. Bahala ka na nga diyan.”, pinunasan ni Seungkwan ang kaniyang mga luha at dali-daling umalis.

  
Mingyu just stood there for a while and looked at Wonwoo na hindi na nakapagtago dahil sa panonood.

  
“I know na you’ve heard everything.”, Mingyu said.

  
“Just don’t tell this to anyone, understand?”, Wonwoo just nodded and just like Seungkwan, Mingyu walked away quickly, forgetting the flowers that Seungkwan gave him.

  
Wonwoo went to the bench and picked up the forgotten flowers. _Ako na lang mag-aalaga sa iyo._

  
**The flowers were Azaleas.**

**Tuesday, 6 PM**

  
Wonwoo was just sitting and relaxing at his favorite place. Ganoon pa rin. Ordinaryong araw. Napaka.

  
Seungkwan wasn’t there when he arrived sa park. Pinaalis na siguro.

  
But the flowers were.

  
**Purple hyacinths and red carnations.**

**Wednesday, 4 PM**

  
Hindi alam ni Wonwoo kung bakit gusto niyang maabutan si Seungkwan sa park. To comfort him? To befriend him? Alam niya naman na hindi sila close masyado para makialam sa buhay ng isa’t isa pero Wonwoo can’t help but to be invested to the boy’s life.

  
_Langhiya._

Wonwoo knew he has been invested to Seungkwan simula nang makita niya ito sa park. Na laging naghihintay. Na laging may dalang bulaklak. Na laging may hinahanap ang mga mata.

  
That’s why he’s really guilty rin kasi yes, he took some photos of him. That, he’ll never know the reason.

  
He just continued to stare at the photographs he took on his camera, not noticing that the sun already set.

  
_Seungkwan didn’t come that day._

**Thursday, 5:30 PM**

Wonwoo didn’t bother to look for Seungkwan kasi alam niya naman at the back of his mind na malabo na itong pumunta ulit sa park. So he just sat right away on the bench not realizing na there’s already someone occupying the other sit.

  
“Hi.”

  
Was it just him or was he hearing things?

“Uhm. Sorry favorite spot mo ‘ata ito, makikiupo lang sana kung puwede?”, Wonwoo turned to his side and saw the person he’s been looking for, for like days now.

“Seungkwan?”, wala sa sariling sabi ni Wonwoo.

“Ah kilala mo pala ako? Ikaw yung photographer na nangunguha ng picture without consent diba?”, Seungkwan joked.

“Sabi nang hindi nga kita kinuhaan ng picture eh. And I have a name.”

“Oh talaga? Amazing!”, biro ulit ni Seungkwan.

“Alam mo, for a person na ni-reject… ang saya mo.”, bawi naman ni Wonwoo.

“Alam mo rin? Pasmado bibig mo.” Kahit naka-smile alam niyang napipikon na si Seungkwan. _Naks kilala na._

“Sorry, joke lang. I’m Wonwoo. 3rd year BS Mass Communication diyan sa university sa gilid.”

“HAHAHA! You already know my name pero still, I’m Seungkwan. Not from your university apparently and I’m a 1st year BS Chemistry student.”

Seungkwan offered his hands for a handshake and Wonwoo willingly accepted it.

The air became silent after the exchanged and so Wonwoo attempted to make a small conversation.

“So marami kang alam sa chemistry?”, he asked.

Though quite shocked because Wonwoo initiated a conversation, Seungkwan still answered. “Sakto lang? Hindi pa naman ako graduate eh.”

“Ah, okay. Tatanong ko sana kung may chemistry tayo eh, hehe.” Hindi alam ni Wonwoo kung saan niya nakukuha yung lakas ng loob niya para sabihin itong mga pinagsasasabi nya.

“Baliw. Sa akin mo pa talaga tinanong ah. Alam mo na naman siguro ang lagay ng buhay pag-ibig ko.” Seungkwan said while trying to focus on something else, besides Wonwoo’s gaze.

Wonwoo felt that he kinda offended Seungkwan so he immediately apologized. “Sorry ulit.”

“Ano ka ba! Okay nga lang. Wasn’t your fault he doesn’t like me back.”

They stayed quiet for a bit, Seungkwan looking afar and Wonwoo looking at the melancholic face of Seungkwan.

Both didn’t say a thing until Wonwoo noticed a change in the other’s expression.

_Pained._

“Huy! Okay ka lang ba?”, Wonwoo tried to divert Seungkwan’s attention pero it didn’t work. And so he also looked at where the other was looking.

_Puta delas alas._

Kaya naman pala. Mingyu and his boyfriend, Jihoon, were walking just across them. Aba ang gago tumingin pa nga kay Seungkwan.

“Hay. I guess that’s it. He’s basically telling me to stop. S-so I’ll stop na talaga.”, he heard the way Seungkwan’s voice cracked so Wonwoo quickly grabbed his shoulders and cupped Seungkwan’s face.

Which was already crying.

“P-promise stop na talaga a-ko. G-gusto ko lang naman mag-s-sorry eh.”, Seungkwan said in between his sobs.

  
“Shhh. It’s okay. It’s not your fault. Shhh, don’t cry na. Ayan natulo na tuloy uhog mo.”, Wonwoo tried to comfort the latter and he earned a slap on his arm for his remark.

  
“Ang galing mo naman magcomfort. Punas ko ‘tong sipon ko sa iyo eh.”, ay an ngumiti na kahit papaano si Seungkwan.

  
“Kahit punuin mo pa ng luha at uhog yung damit ko okay lang. If that will make you feel at least a little bit okay.” Wonwoo assured Seungkwan while smiling.

  
“Luh? Pa-fall ka? Crush mo ako noh?”, though Seungkwan was still crying, he managed to threw back a joke.

  
_Oo. Siguro._

  
“Hoy joke lang. Natulala ka naman. Okay na ako. Alam ko naman walang magkakagusto sa lagay kong ito. Salamat.”, Seungkwan said and removed Wonwoo’s hand na nasa mukha niya pa rin.

  
_Ang lovable mo kaya. Pero now’s not the time to say that._

  
“Sure kang okay ka na?”, tanong ni Wonwoo. He just wanted to make sure.

  
“Yup! Although masakit pa rin talaga. Wala eh kailangan tanggapin. Ako ‘tong si tangang na-inlove sa bestfriend kaya ayun! Haha.”

  
“Sa’yo nalang ito. Tutal may iba na naming magbibigay sa kaniya ng bulaklak.” Sabi ni Seungkwan sabay abot ng bulaklak na nasa gilid niya kanina pa kay Wonwoo.

  
“Thank you ulit! Bye na.”

  
Seungkwan was about to go but Wonwoo grabbed his arm.

  
“Uhm- wait. Ano…uhm…”, he don’t know where to start o kung bakit niya ba pinigilan si Seungkwan na umalis.

  
“Bakit? May kailangan ka pa ba?”

  
Wonwoo gathered all his strength and asked the question he’s been meaning to ask. “Ano… puwedeng mahingi number mo?”

  
Confusion quickly spread on Seungkwan’s face.

  
“Diba sabi mo if gusto kong kuhanan ka ng pictures, I mean gawing model, eh sabihin ko lang sa iyo? So this is me asking.”

  
Seungkwan doesn’t know if the man in front of him was just joking or really serious.

  
“Seryoso ka ba? Joke ko lang ‘yon noh. Ako? Model?” Seungkwan said while pointing at himself as if asking an impossible question.

  
“Cute ka. You’re more than perfect to be the subject of my photography. You are beautiful.”, Wonwoo said sincerely while looking at the younger’s eyes, which made the latter face red.

  
“L-luh hindi mo naman ako kailangan bolahin. Bibigay ko naman number ko eh.”, sabi ni Seungkwan sabay iwas ng tingin kay Wonwoo. Then they both exchanged numbers.

  
“Salamat ulit! See you!”

  
“Ewan ko sa iyo. Pero thank you rin. Sobra.”

  
“Bye, Seungkwan. Ingat ka!”

  
“Bye, Wonwoo. Ingat rin.”

  
Wonwoo’s gaze followed Seungkwan until the younger got in the bus. He picked up the forgotten flowers yet again and went home with a smile on his face.

  
**Sweetpea.**

**After a month, 5 PM**

Today is the day. He's finally gonna confess.

Sana sapat ang dala niyang lakas ng loob at kapal ng mukha para masabi ang mga salitang matagal na niyang gusto sabihin.

Wonwoo was there first, patiently waiting for Seungkwan to arrived. Ayaw kasi magpasundo eh.

He let his mind wander while waiting and then there he was. Yung hinihintay niya.

Pakshet. Seungkwan really is beautiful. And he can't wait to remind him that every single day.

"Hoy. Sorry late ako. 5 mins lang naman.", Seungkwan said defensively while taking a seat beside Wonwoo.

They're at Wonwoo's fave spot, na kinalaunan naging favorite na rin ni Seungkwan.

"Okay lang. Parang hindi naman ako sanay sa iyo.", biro ni Wonwoo.

"Eh kung sapakin kaya kita? Ngayon lang ako na-late ah.", Wonwoo can't helped but to smile. Ang cute naman kasi mapikon ng isa.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, just waiting for the right timing. 

"Oh para sa iyo!"

"Sa'yo na lang 'to."

Sabay nilang sabi habang parehong nag-abot ng bulaklak sa isa't isa.

"Sabi na crush mo rin ako eh!", Wonwoo laughed.

"Letse."

"Wait, search ko lang meaning nito.", the older said while tapping on his phone. Nag-search na rin si Seungkwan kasi sa totoo lang hindi niya rin alam ibig sabihin ng bulaklak na binigay ni Wonwoo.

"Ikaw ah~"

"Pakshet ka talaga!"

Then they both laughed as they now fully knew what they meant for each other.

**Daffodil and hydrangea with baby's breath.**

**Author's Note:**

> every flower has its own meaning! here are some that were used in this fanfic~  
> red tulips - declaration of love  
> azalea - take care of yourself for me  
> purple hyacinths and red carnations - please forgive me, that my heart aches for you  
> sweetpea - thank you for a lovely time  
> daffodil (wonwoo's flowers to seungkwan) - you're the only one, the sun is always shining when i'm with you  
> hydrangea with baby's breath (seungkwan's flowers to wonwoo) - thank you for understanding, forever love
> 
> ++ again thank you!!


End file.
